


Actual three year olds

by TheCosplayNerd



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: #actual three year olds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 02:56:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3920290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCosplayNerd/pseuds/TheCosplayNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Steve argue about who gets to use the laser pointer. I don't own anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Actual three year olds

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

"When I say 'I'd hate to mess it up' You point this laser pointer at his heart." Sam said holding out a laser pointer. Stever took it.

"I'll do it." He said. Natasha snatched it out of his hands

"I'll do it, I'm the spy I'll have better aim." Steve took it from her.

"Are you saying I can't aim?" He asked.

"No, I'm saying I'm the spy, I'll have a steadier hand!"

"I throw a shield, You don't think that requires a steady hand?" Steve asked.

"Just Give it here!" Natasha snatched the pointer away again. Steve took it back.

"Let me hold it!" Natasha protested. Steve held the laser pointer in the air.

"No! I'm the captian I get the laser pointer."

"Would you two stop! I don't care who holds it!" Sam said walking over and snatching the pointer out of Steve's hands.

"Now, If you two would stop acting like five year olds and someone be the bigger person then we can get on with this mission faster." He said.

"Fine. Rock, Paper, Scissors?" Natasha asked turning to Steve. Steve nodded.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors Shoot!" They both said at the same time. Natasha shouted Rock and Steve shouted Paper.

"Haha!" Steve shouted.

"Go again." Sam said crossing his arms.

"Rock, Paper Scissors SHOOT!" Natasha shouted Scissors and Steve shouted Rock. Natasha pouted and backed away. Steve grinned and took the laser pointer from Sam.

* * * * *

"And I'd hate to mess it up." Sam said. Natasha frowned.

"Get it over with." Steve turned on the pointer and pointed it straight at the persons tie.

"Stop pouting Natasha, I won fair and square."

"I swear you cheated some how." Natasha said crossing her arms.

"How does someone cheat at Rock Paper Scissors?"

"I don't know, You'd be the one to do it."

"Really? Am I the one who lied and backed up a file without telling the mission leader?" Steve asked over his shoulder. Natasha stuck out her tongue and turned away.

"We're good. Come on." Sam said through the ear piece.


End file.
